


Barajados y Repartidos

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post Final Battle AU, What-If, change of heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Dos años han transcurrido desde la Batalla Final, pero "paz" y "Storybrooke" son dos términos que al parecer no pueden ir juntos. Luego del ataque de la última villana, algunos de los pobladores de la ciudad comenzaron a manifestar comportamientos extraños, que pondrán a prueba la paciencia (y otras cosas) de Rumplestiltskin.Universo Alternativo: Gideon no fue rebabyficado, Tigrilla no perdió sus alas ni se fue a Neverland y Zelena no perdió sus poderes.





	Barajados y Repartidos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada por primera vez en onceuponatimespain.blogspot.com el 11/8/17.

Un arranque de pánico se apoderó de Rumplestiltskin cuando se encontró solo al despertarse aquella mañana. Se tranquilizó sin embargo cuando oyó la voz de su esposa llamándolo desde la cocina:

\- _¡Apúrate, amor, que se enfría el café!_

El prestamista giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar el despertador. Era la primera vez desde que vivían juntos que Belle se levantaba antes que él. Era increíble cuánto se había acostumbrado a despertar con ella acurrucada en sus brazos.

Se sentó soltando un bufido. Paz y Storybrooke eran dos términos que al parecer jamás iban a ir juntos y debería haberse resignado ya a ello. A saber qué nuevo drama tendrían que enfrentar hoy. “ _Storybrooke está seguro ahora_ ” se dijo para sus adentros imitando con sorna la manera de hablar de Regina. Eso había dicho la otra semana y dos días después todos los pobladores huían aterrados en todas direcciones para evitar que se les arrancara el corazón. Toda la respuesta de Regina a su gesto de “ _¿Decías?_ ” había sido un “ _¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que la Maléfica neozelandesa tenía cuentas pendientes con mi madre?_ ” Quizá hubiera habido que reconocerle algo de razón, pero definitivamente no había estado de humor para ello.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la motivación de esta villana. Al principio parecía que deseaba vengarse en Regina de algún mal que le había hecho Cora, luego, que estaba vengando la muerte de esta y al fin, después de haberle arrancado el corazón a las tres cuartas partes del pueblo, que todo lo que quería era tener amigos. Cuando Emma y David estaban por arrestarla, vio a Pongo lamerle la mano a Henry y tuvo una epifanía. Luego de largarse un discursito sobre la reconciliación y la esperanza, se deshizo en cientos de mariposas grises _alla Corpse Bride_.

Menos mal que como Storybrooke es un pueblo muy pequeño, no fue muy difícil encontrar los corazones: la bruja los había escondido el sótano de la casucha verde en que había vivido Belle durante las horas que había durado la maldición de la Black. Estaban dispuestos con toda prolijidad en cajas con separaciones, cada sección con el nombre de la víctima correspondiente escrito en impecable cursiva. Logrado el hallazgo, las hadas habían transportado las cajas al convento, donde Regina, con la escasa ayuda de Zelena - “ _Me duele el brazo, explícame de nuevo por qué estoy haciendo esto_ ” decía con un mohín de queja cada dos corazones que devolvía - se dedicaron a devolver a cada cual el suyo.

Rumplestiltskin había pensado que, luego de despachada la última amenaza para el pueblo, iba a tener aunque sea una noche de paz con su esposa y su hijo, pero ni siquiera eso le había sido concedido. _Los villanos no tienen finales felices_ se dijo, aprovechando que Belle no podía oírlo y decirle que él ya no podía considerarse un villano, no cuando se le veía bajar gatitos de los árboles y ayudar a los tres ciegos - que alguna vez habían sido ratones - a cruzar la calle. Incluso mostraba orgullosa a cuantos quisieran verlo el contabilizador que tenía en la cocina y cuya leyenda decía “ _setecientos cincuenta y - ¿Siete serían hoy? - días sin incidentes con bolas de fuego_ ”.

Lo cierto es que Belle se había estado comportando de manera extraña. La noche anterior, llegada la hora de acostarse, si no hubiera sido por él, ni el beso de las buenas noches le hubiera dado; cuando había empezado con los toquecitos significativos - habían acordado que mientras ella no tuviera su corazón no harían el amor - ella simplemente le había dicho con voz de jaqueca “ _hoy no, amor, estoy cansada_ ” y se había dado la vuelta. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, ella solía ser, las más de las veces, la instigadora de ese tipo de encuentros, por lo que su negativa hizo saltar la dramática mente de Rumplestiltskin a la idea de que Belle pudiera haberse dado por vencida - desde hacía más o menos un año estaban buscando otro hijo, sin éxito - o hubiera decidido abandonarlo definitivamente. Más de media hora le llevó tranquilizarse repitiendo los ejercicios de respiración y las frases que Archie le había enseñado para enfrentar los ataques de ansiedad. Ojalá hubieran comenzado con esa terapia antes de casarse. El maldito grillo le habría hecho confesar todo el asunto de la daga en la primera sesión.

_1...2...3...4... si hay un problema ella me lo dice directamente 1...2...3...4... no hay que hacer de  un grano una montaña 1...2...3...4... si dice que está cansada es porque lo está 1...2...3...4..._

Ahora se le ocurría que quizá no fuera nada más que una reacción natural a recuperar el corazón; ciertamente la última vez él no había estado presente como para saberlo. Por otra parte, nunca le habían arrancado el suyo; y el control de la daga, si bien priva de la voluntad, no toca nunca los sentimientos y las emociones; se trataba por tanto de una situación completamente distinta.

\- _Ha de ser eso_ \- pensó, mientras bajaba por la escalera. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella con su testarudez no se hubiera negado en redondo a que su marido le pusiera un hechizo de protección en el corazón. Nadie se atrevería a intentar robar el corazón del Dark One y luego de los eventos que rodearon la maldición de Fiona, Rumple había protegido de manera tal el corazón de Gideon que era necesario deshacer cinco hechizos de protección, contestar tres preguntas secretas y escribir un password que incluyera números, letras, mayúsculas, minúsculas, subíndice, superíndice, un retrato autografiado de George Clooney y la sangre de un unicornio virgen para poder meterle la mano en el pecho. Ojalá nunca le sobreviniera ninguna enfermedad coronaria o las cosas se pondrían harto difíciles.

Quedó paralizado cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sobre la mesa, en lugar del té y los bizcochitos de siempre, había café y…

\- _¡¿Panqueques?!_ No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

\- _¿Eh?_ \- dijo Gideon levantando las cejas y parpadeando. - _Oh, no me había dado cuenta._

Belle, que estaba limpiando algo en el fregadero, se dio vuelta: _\- Ah, solo… pensé en hacer algo nuevo hoy. Lo siento, no sabía que no te gustaban._

 _\- No, no, está bien, es solo que es algo… distinto_ , contestó Rumple sentándose automáticamente. Al primer mordisco su lengua picó con el característico efecto del alcohol. Miró derrotado a Belle:

\- _¿Ron?_

_\- Se me ocurrió esta mañana. ¿Puedes creer que la última vez que tomé ron fue aquella vez que hice una apuesta con Hook?_

_\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?_ , preguntó el prestamista, sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar.

\- _Oh, cuando era Lacey. El idiota pensaba que podía ganarme en un juego de resistencia_ , contestó ella con una sonrisa coqueta que por alguna extraña razón erizó de manera desagradable el cabello de la nuca de Rumple. Este miró a Gideon, que parecía no haber oído nada de lo que había dicho su madre, la mirada perdida mientras revolvía su café. Genial, primero Belle, luego Gideon. Como si con un solo problema no bastara.

_\- ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?_

_\- Oh, no, no es nada, papá_ \- contestó el muchacho desde dentro de su traje negro - _solo que me preguntaba si tendrán algo que hacer hoy a la noche._

Sus padres se miraron.

\- _En principio no, ¿Por qué?_ , preguntó su padre por los dos.

El muchacho puso esa expresión de contenido dramatismo que solía usar cuando tenía algún secreto y respondió:

\- _Me gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos. Tengo algo para contarles._

 _\- Claro, no hay problema_ \- repuso Belle - _Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que quieras cuando quieras. Puede ser ahora mismo, incluso, si así lo deseas._

 _\- No, hoy de noche estará bien. Bueno, tengo que ir a abrir la tienda_ \- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a ponerse el sobretodo. _Nos vemos esta noche._ Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un apretón en el hombro a su padre, salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

Luego de rota la maldición de Fiona, Gideon se había dedicado a ayudar a su madre en la biblioteca y a su padre en la tienda, pero al poco tiempo habían decidido de común acuerdo que era mejor que no estuviera siempre con ellos. Fue así que, con ayuda de los capitales de su padre, abrió una tienda de alquiler de disfraces y daba en ella cursos de actuación. El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, aunque se las ingeniaba para hacerse el tiempo de visitar a Henry todas las semanas y reparar relojes antiguos con su padre los sábados por la tarde.

\- _¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?_ preguntó Belle

\- _¿Sinceramente? Ni idea_ , contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- _Bueno, me voy a vestir_ , dijo ella y se inclinó para darle un rápido y estudiado beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. _¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Nos vemos a mediodía!_

 _\- Adiós, sweetheart_ , dijo él sintiéndose mareado.

 

***

 

En cuanto sintió el ruido de las llaves en la puerta, Belle se arrojó en la cama con un gruñido de frustración. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando le habían devuelto su corazón el día anterior, al contrario de lo que ella había esperado, no sintió ningún borbotón de afecto ni nada parecido. Aún más, en cuanto vio a su marido tuvo una sensación de repulsión que no podía explicarse. Darle las buenas noches el día anterior, acostarse al lado de él, despedirlo aquella mañana, había significado toda una hazaña para ella. Una parte de sí había sentido satisfacción ante la confusión de su esposo y otra se había dolido de ello. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. _Han de ser las emociones, quizá incluso algo hormonal_ , se dijo, tratando de darse esperanza mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Sin embargo, cuando miró el vestido azul que tenía pensado para ese día, negó con la cabeza. Hoy los colores no iban con ella. Sacó del ropero su falda y su chaqueta de cuero negro y las combinó con una camisa gris oscura, medias y zapatos al tono. Se miró al espejo. Estaba todo y sin embargo sentía que le faltaba algo. Revisando el bolso de los cosméticos, su mirada cayó sobre el delineador. _Esto mismo_ , pensó.

 

***

 

En un predicamento semejante al de Belle se encontraba Hook aquella misma mañana. Cuando despertó el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Miró sobresaltado el reloj, viendo que eran las 9:00. Emma se había levantado e ido a trabajar y él no había oído nada. _What’s going on?_ se dijo, sintiendo su voz interior como si fuera la de un extraño.

 

***

 

 _\- Ugh, el olor de esta ropa es nauseabundo… ¿Desde cuando están haciendo ron con un olor tan desagradable?_ , se dijo, luego de descartar la sexta camisa negra. Sus ojos fueron hacia la parte del ropero que contenía la ropa de Emma. _A mí me quedará mejor que a tí, Swan_ , dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras sacaba una de las perchas.

Luego de haber desayunado, llamó a la estación de policía.  Nadie contestó del otro lado de la línea. Soltó un bufido y salió en busca de Emma.  Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la tienda de Mr. Gold, sintió el impulso de entrar. _Mi intuición fina está mejorando_ , se dijo con orgullo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

La campanilla saltó alegremente cuando el pirata empujó la puerta. El prestamista, que estaba del otro lado del mostrador, levantó la mirada y la fijó en él. Hook perdió el aliento. Uno de los rayos de luz que entraban por las rendijas de la ventana de la puerta de costado caía oblicua sobre los ojos de Rumplestiltskin. Nunca había notado el dulce color miel que tomaban cuando la luz les daba en ese ángulo. ¡Y sus cabellos! Sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de enroscar sus dedos en aquellos mechones color tabaco salpicados de gris, tan finos, tan voluminosos, tan perfectos…

Ambos quedaron mirándose varios segundos. Mr. Gold no podía creer lo que veía delante de sí. Hook, de rompevientos de lana blanca, chaqueta color canela y calzas grises lo miraba boquiabierto desde la puerta. Al fin dijo:

\- _Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas la primera vez que me ven, pero creía que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, capitán._

 _What the bloody hell is going on?_ , se dijo Hook cuando el acento del prestamista le erizó la piel. Era necesario salir de allí cuanto antes - _Yo… yo… estaba buscando a Emma, pero es claro que no está aquí… así que… em… seguiré buscando_ , concluyó, con un gesto envolvente de la mano. Pero no se movió. Mr. Gold arqueó una ceja y comenzó a humedecerse los labios con la lengua, como considerando qué agregar. El pirata pensó en que nunca había notado lo atractivos que podían ser unos labios finos, especialmente cuando… cortó rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento. - _Aye, aye_ , dijo en voz alta, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Rumplestiltskin trató de distraer su memoria de la estrafalaria figura del pirata y su mente viajó otra vez hacia su esposa y su frialdad del último día y medio. Por un momento se vio tentado de llamarla para decirle que mejor comería solo en la tienda, pero la imagen insidiosa del grillo en su mente se lo impedía.

 _Y en la vida real es como en esta historia_ \- les había leído el capítulo cinco de _El Principito_ \- _los problemas, las dudas, las incomprensiones, son como esos baobabs, que si no los arrancamos cuando están pequeños, acaban creciendo hasta apoderarse de toda la relación y destruirla. No hay que ignorar los problemas, hay que hablarlos_.

 _Las cosas que uno hace por amor_ , pensó el prestamista, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de la escena. Pero el psicólogo tenía su punto.

Llegado el mediodía y con un largo suspiro - si había algo que lo ponía incómodo era “hablar los problemas” - cerró la tienda y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ya desde lejos pudo percibir las notas de una canción y se sonrió pensando en que pronto distinguiría las inconfundibles voces de Pimpinela cantando _Vivir Sin Ti No Puedo_ o _Una Estúpida Más_. Al fin un signo de normalidad - a Belle le gustaba escuchar aquella música cuando estaba sola en la biblioteca a mediodía. Sin embargo, al acercarse, sintió que su esperanza se desinflaba.

_Marino, marino, ese era su destino, / Poeta desertor de la marina real…_

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Belle, que venía bailando, hacer un giro y subirse de un salto a una de las mesas ratonas, mientras seguía cantando a todo pulmón: _Chibidón, don, don, ielelelé…_

La manera como estaba moviendo las caderas con la falda que tenía puesta le daban ideas, que en otras circunstancias hubiera sugerido poner en práctica, pero hoy la situación era demasiado seria.

\- _Belle, sweetheart…_

La bibliotecaria frenó en seco y dándose vuelta exclamó:

\- _¡Bloody hell, Rumple! me asustaste._

La realización le cayó a Rumple como un baldazo de agua fría. No sabía si en verano o en invierno. En otoño quizá.

_\- ¿Cuántas personas conoces en Storybrooke que tengan gran afición por el ron y la ropa de cuero negro, gasten un delineador de ojos por semana y digan “love” y “bloody hell” todo el tiempo?_

Belle abrió los ojos como platos.

\- _Entonces dices que…_ respondió, señalándose el lado izquierdo del pecho con las dos manos.

\- _Donde hay incompentencia, allí te encontrarás a las hadas_ , contestó él con los dientes apretados mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la mesa.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, casi se lleva por delante a Hook que venía camino de entrar. La vista del pirata se fue como por reflejo a los labios del prestamista, ahora a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, su nuez de adán bajando y subiendo pronunciadamente.

\- _Nunca creí que iba a decir esto con tantas ganas, pero por favor, Cocodrilo, arráncame esta maldita cosa del pecho porque no lo aguanto más._

Trató de no pensar en los innuendos que su mente le presentaba ante sus propias palabras. Se había pasado las tres últimas horas intentando quitarse de la cabeza la figura de Rumplestiltskin, con nulo éxito. Cuando le había contado a Emma, todo lo que ella le había contestado entre carcajadas era: “ _Será que estás experimentando un cambio de corazón”_ y ahí fue cuando todo estuvo claro para él.

\- _“Esa maldita cosa” es el corazón de mi mujer, así que te sugiero que moderes tu lenguaje a menos que quieras que te arranque otras cosas también._

Hook volvió a tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos. La voz de Archie del otro lado de la calle quebró la tensión:

\- _¡Qué bombón el que va en semejante envoltorio!_

Todos a una se dieron vuelta atónitos para mirarlo y lo vieron guiñarle el ojo a Ruby y ponerse rojo como un tomate.

\- _Algo me dice que no somos los únicos que han experimentado “un cambio de corazón”_ , dijo Belle, y Rumplestiltskin no veía la hora de acabar con esta locura.

\- _Doctor, usted también viene con nosotros._

Archie, humillado sin duda por la escena que acababa de hacer, siguió sin preguntar a dónde iban ni a qué, a Mr. Gold, que humeaba de rabia. Cuando llegaron al cadillac, les hizo un gesto para que entraran y tuvo que indicarle a Hook que el asiento del acompañante era el de su esposa. El pirata se sonrojó - tanto como era capaz, claro - y fue a sentarse al lado del psicólogo en el asiento de atrás. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Archie intentó dos o tres temas de conversación, que cayeron uno por uno. El prestamista mascullaba por lo bajo. “ _Rumplestiltskin no te metas… Rumple, está todo bajo control… Si te metes podemos confundir alguno… Te aseguramos que Belle estará bien…”_

Cuando llegaron a la casona los atendió un hada morena de rasgos suaves y voz dulce.

_\- ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?_

_\- Necesitamos ver a la mos… a la ineficiente de la madre superiora_ , dijo Rumplestiltiskin.

_\- Oh, ella no está._

_\- ¡¿Cómo que no está?!_

_\- Salió esta mañana temprano a hacer no sé qué cosa a Granny’s y no ha regresado._

_\- ¡¿Es la superiora de un convento y se va todo el día sin avisar?!_ , preguntó incrédulo.

La monja se encogió de hombros.

\- _¿Qué si le ha pasado algo? ¿Ninguna ha intentado averiguar algo acerca de su paradero?_ intervino Belle, incrédula.

La monja volvió a encogerse de hombros y añadió por lo bajo:

\- _Es bueno tener un descanso de vez en cuando_ \- y agregó, ahora en voz alta - _lamento no poder ayudarlos más. ¿Desean comprar alguna vela? Estamos en oferta de tres por el precio de dos._

Rumple se dio vuelta sin contestar nada y retornó al coche. Los otros hicieron un gesto de disculpa y se le unieron.

En el camino de regreso, Archie preguntó:

\- _¿Qué tal si buscamos al Dr. Whale? Quizá él pueda hacer algo._

Rumplestiltskin puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios de respiración. Hook, que ahora que tenía el corazón de Belle se sentía un ser humano mucho más paciente, le respondió:

\- _Llamé al hospital esta mañana, cuando empecé a sentirme extraño. La enfermera que me atendió me dijo que “El doctor Whale se sintió indispuesto y dijo que tenía que tomar un poco de aire. No ha regresado aún”_.

\- _¡Esperen! ¿No es ese que está ahí? ¡Rumple, para!_ dijo Belle cuando estaban a la altura de los muelles.

A regañadientes y a sabiendas del rezongo que iba a recibir aquella noche si se negaba, Rumple detuvo el coche. Archie bajó la ventanilla y gritó:

\- _¡Doctor Whale!_

El médico se dio vuelta y dijo: - _oh!_ tapándose la boca con la mano.

\- _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ volvió a preguntar Archie cuando este se acercó al coche con una amplia sonrisa y gesto de no entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- _No sé, hoy… sentí el llamado del mar,_ contestó, sin dejar de sonreír, _¡Es tan hermoso!_ suspiró. - _No sé por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de que quisiera ser parte de ese mundo._

Los cuatro que estaban dentro del cadillac se miraron entre ellos. Archie le abrió la puerta.

\- _Suba._

_\- oh, no, estoy bien._

_\- Suba, doctor, a menos que quiera que no le quede otro lugar de residencia que el muelle._ Terció Rumplestiltskin.

La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro del médico, que se apretujó con Hook y Archie en el asiento de atrás, visiblemente malhumorado ahora.

Cuando Rumple estaba ya estacionando en la vereda de la cafetería, Belle, como saliendo de un trance, preguntó:

\- _Si Killian tiene mi corazón y yo el de él, Archie tiene el de Victor y Victor el de Ariel, ¿Entonces Ariel tiene el de Archie?_

 _\- Me temo que no, amor -_ Rumple sintió un escalofrío al oír la expresión - _mira_ \- añadió Hook, señalando por la ventanilla hacia el otro lado de la calle. Belle se quedó muda. Ariel venía caminando, muy erguida y con gesto adusto, hacia la cafetería. Se había batido el cabello y armado un peinado alto de rizos apretados. Cuando estuvo más cerca se pudo ver que llevaba un vestido azul con un corset que destacaba su busto. Archie la miró hambrientamente un par de segundos y bajó la cabeza sonrojándose de nuevo. En el coche solo se oía el ritmo de los ejercicios de respiración de Rumple. De golpe se quitó el cinturón y salió fuera, lo que ya era una pequeña multitud, siguiéndole.

\- _¡Ariel!_ exclamó Belle.

La ex sirena se dio vuelta y la miró parpadeando sin curvar los labios.

\- _Oh. Belle_ , devolvió el saludo secamente, esforzándose porque la mirada que le estaba echando al prestamista no fuera tan desaprobadora.

Rumplestiltskin bufó y se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería.

\- _Ven_ \- le dijo Belle suspirando - _parece que esto también te concierne_.

Ariel frunció el ceño pero se dejó llevar dentro de la cafetería. Cuando entraron descubrieron enseguida al hada azul, sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra, hablando con un sorprendido Leroy.

\- _... No es bueno contener los sentimientos dentro de uno. Tarde o temprano nos acaban haciendo daño a nosotros y a los demás. Fíjate en la rosa de El Principito: por no decirle lo que sentía, acabó haciendo que el Principito se fuera, lo hirió y ella se quedó sola. Pero cuéntame más, déjame ayudarte._

El hada le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El enano suspiró aliviado cuando notó la presencia del grupete detrás de él. En ese momento Belle estaba quitándole el celular de las manos a Rumplestiltskin con un gesto exasperado y este le contestaba:

\- _Pero… Belle…_

\- _Emmm… ehhh… lo siento, madre, pero creo que la están buscando_ , aprovechó a decir Leroy antes de desaparecer como si se lo hubiera llevado el diablo. El hada azul levantó la vista y sonrió amablemente, incluso a Rumplestiltskin, aunque era evidente que en este caso la sonrisa no era sincera.

\- _¿En qué los puedo ayudar?_

_\- ¡Ah! Esperaba obtener una explicación, pero tal parece que estamos juntos en este problema._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- Que alguna de las mos… incompetentes que viven en el convento y se hacen llamar hadas no saben leer la etiqueta delante de un nombre._

_\- Perdón, no entiendo,_ dijo el hada azul esforzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rumple se dio vuelta y volvió a sus ejercicios de respiración. Belle tomó la palabra.

\- _Creemos que hubo un error ayer y Killian recibió mi corazón en lugar el suyo, yo el de él, el Dr. Hopper el del Dr. Whale, el Dr. Whale el de Ariel, el de Ariel el suyo y usted el de Archie._

\- ¡ _Eso no es posible! ¡Todos los corazones fueron manejados con extremo cuidado!_

 _\- Con el debido respeto, Blue_ \- intervino Hook - _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted dedicó un día entero a escuchar los problemas de los demás sin juzgarlos?_

El rostro del hada se endureció.

\- _Será mejor que discutamos esto en privado_ , dijo. Acto seguido una nube blanca los envolvió y se encontraron de nuevo en el convento.

\- _¡Tigrilla!_ retumbó la voz de Blue con una profundidad que jamás habían oído salir de sus labios. Las demás monjas desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista. El hada roja dio un paso al frente, con cara de circunstancias. Solo en dos casos llamaba Blue a un hada por su nombre propio: cuando estaba muy orgullosa de ella o cuando estaba a punto de estallar de enojo. Ni siquiera cuando le había quitado las alas a Campanilla la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

\- _¿Necesitas algo, Blue?_ , contestó la otra, intentando sonar indiferente.

\- _Que me expliques cómo es que ninguna de estas personas tiene en el pecho el corazón que le corresponde._

_\- Eso no es posible. Yo los cargué con sumo cuidado desde la casa hasta…_

_\- ¡Suficiente! No más mentiras hoy._

De pronto toda la compostura de Tigrilla se deshizo y comenzó a llorar e hipar.

\- _Yo, yo… es que… quería ayudar, venía con el canasto… y vi que alguien iba a pisar una lombriz en la calle y me apuré a detenerlo… fue por una obra buena… y entonces se me cayó el canasto y los corazones se esparcieron… pero estaba segura de cuál era cual… así que los volví a poner en su lugar… porque… porque… ya estaba todo demasiado complicado y no quería preocupar más a nadie… y… y…_

Belle podía jurar que oía a su marido al lado suyo contando _1...2...3...4… inhala 1...2...3...4...sostiene 1...2...3...4… exhala…_

Blue parecía a punto de estallar en una gigantesca llama de fuego azul, pero un molesto e indeseado movimiento de compasión de su corazón le dijo que había que resolver algo antes. Acercándose a Ariel, le dijo:

\- _Disculpa, esto no te dolerá mucho._

Metiéndole la mano en el pecho, le sacó el corazón y lo miró como si estuviera pensando en darle un lavado con hipoclorito en cuanto estuviera a solas. Se sacó el de Archie, se colocó el suyo y haciendo aparecer el del psicólogo en la mano de Rumplestiltskin, dijo:

\- _¡Dark One! ¡Encárgate de esto!_

Rumplestiltskin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el hada los hizo desaparecer en otra nube blanca. Cuando esta se disipó, se encontraban todos en la biblioteca. Era hora de terminar con este negocio de una buena vez. En cuanto Archie tuvo de nuevo su corazón, salió corriendo a pedir perdón a Ruby; Whale y Ariel salieron poco después, conversando animadamente sobre la vida en el mar, esta última tratando de deshacer la monstruosidad que se había hecho en el cabello con la ayuda del tenedor que llevaba siempre en la cartera.

Rumple sacó de la manera más delicada posible del pecho de Belle el corazón de Hook y del de Hook el de Belle. Luego de ponerle con un envión al pirata el que le correspondía, este desapareció más rápido que volando, rascándose la nuca y mascullando entre dientes que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa de manera urgente.

Habían quedado al fin solos los dos, casi toda la tarde perdida en aquel endiablado asunto. Él colocó con sumo cuidado el corazón en el pecho de Belle y esta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

\- _Se siente bien quererte de nuevo_ \- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Mordiéndose el labio, añadió - _y desearte, también._

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, exclamó:

\- _¡Gideon! ¡La cena! ¡Tenemos que ir a casa o no habrá nada pronto!_

 _\- Nuestro hijo es grande, sabrá disculpar si nos demoramos un poco…_ contestó Rumple en tono de queja.

\- _Vamos, Rumple. Hoy de noche_. Le dijo, dándole un piquito y arrastrándolo de la mano fuera de la biblioteca, su marido la siguió de mala gana.

 

***

 

Todos habían aprendido algo nuevo ese día. Whale había descubierto las maravillas del mundo marino y Ariel, la disposición de alguien que tiene intenciones ocultas. Por su parte Archie había aprendido que tirarse al agua puede obtener buenos resultados, como por ejemplo, una cita con la chica de sus sueños. Blue había hecho la gran experiencia de ayudar a otros con sinceridad y apertura y eso ya es decir bastante. Belle se sentía ahora más tolerante hacia el gusto estético de Hook y este jamás olvidaría la impresión que le habían dejado los ojos, el cabello y los labios de Rumplestiltskin aquel día. 

Por su parte el prestamista, luego de un rato de estar sentado en el living de su casa y de habérsele bajado el acaloramiento, concedió que Belle tenía razón y comenzó a preocuparse por la noticia que su hijo tenía para darles. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuera, ser comprensivo y hacer que sintiera que sus padres lo amaban.

Poco rato después, alguien tocó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Gideon del otro lado:

\- _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Vengan!_

Rumple y Belle se miraron animándose el uno al otro, se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, vieron a Gideon… que venía acompañado.

\- _Papá, mamá,_ dijo el muchacho mirándolos con aquella expresión de emoción y ternura que era la perfecta mezcla de lo mejor de sus padres - _Todo este tiempo visitando a Henry todas las semanas… me ha llevado a la conclusión de que Regina y yo tenemos mucho en común._ Se detuvo un instante y dio un apretón a la mano de la mujer que tenía a su lado, dirigiéndole una dulce mirada. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus padres, añadió: _hemos estado saliendo un tiempo y creemos que este es el momento para contarles… bueno, nos hemos comprometido hoy. Nos casaremos en abril,_ dijo con una risa nerviosa a la que se unió la de Regina, quien, vestida de vaqueros y blusa de jean, el cabello atado en una trenza, parecía diez años menor de lo que era. Gideon se llevó la mano de Regina a los labios y la besó justo al lado de donde brillaba un anillo con un diamante.

Rumplestiltskin y Belle se los quedaron mirando varios segundos. El prestamista levantó la mano con el dedo índice extendido y entreabrió los labios como para decir algo tres veces y tres veces se calló. Finalmente se dio media vuelta, los hombros cuajados en tensión y desapareció escaleras arriba. Belle intentó sonreír. Regina, con una tímida sonrisa, le extendió una fuente diciendo:

\- _Hice lasagna._

De fondo podía oírse el ruido de golpes y vidrios rompiéndose.

\- _Oh,_ contestó Belle sintiéndose mareada. - _Pasen, pasen, en un minuto estoy con ustedes._

Gideon y Regina pasaron al living mirándose como dos tontos. Belle subió la escalera y se acercó a la puerta entornada del dormitorio, donde el ruido de objetos rompiéndose seguía oyéndose, junto con la voz del prestamista:

\- _¡Regina! ¡Regina de entre todas las mujeres! ¿Esto no es incesto?_ se detuvo un par de segundos, pare reanudar con más fuerza. _¡Esto… esto! ¡Es un sinsentido! ¡Si ni siquiera puede tener un nombre de ship decente! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Redeon?! Parece un ship con la loba nieta de Granny. ¡¿Gigina?! ¡¿Regeon?! ¡¡¿¿REGAL COSPLAYER??!!_

Una bola de fuego se formó en su mano y fue a parar al colchón. Belle suspiró. Se dirigió a la cocina, dejó la lasagna sobre la mesada y cambió los números en el cartel encima del reloj: “ _0 días sin incidentes con bolas de fuego_ ”.

 

***

 

_Si te ha hecho sonreír_

_Me daré por bien pagado;_

_Y aunque no te hayas reído_

_Si en algo te ha entretenido_

_Déjame un comentario._


End file.
